lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Clayton Scott
Clayton Scott is the son of James, and Lydia Scott making him a member of House Scott through his father, and House Tyrell through his mother. Through his mother Clayton is also a member of House Tyrell, and has loyalty to both houses.Clayton Scott has one sibling in the form of Marvin Scott who has become a very important member of the Order of the Grey Dragon, and gained immense renown for his brilliant ideas during the siege of Tree Hill. Clayton is married to Quinn James, but he has become involved in an affair with Frida Yernese and this affair has caused the two once close married couple to drift apart. Clayton Scott is a member of the Order of the Golden Dragon and is attempting to work hard so that he can join the Praetorian Gaurd. Clayton was born into the House Scott, House Tyrell mix of a family that he was and this along with the death of his father during the Battle of Lyons meant that he was raised by his mother to be a loyal member of House Tyrell even though he grew up in the House Scott estate inside Tree Hill. This discrepency between the loyalties he had to show on the surface often led to moments where his mind begin forgetting what he was doing. This shell game that he was forced to play also had the effect of driving a rift between him and his brother, as Clayton spent a lot of time with his mother learning the arts of gaining influence and this allowed him to become very popular with the other children which was far more then his unpopular brother could have said. When Tree Hill was attacked Clayton fought on the north gate attempting to hold the Orcs off, and he attempted for the entire start of the siege to simply slow them but he learned like everyone elce that there was no slowing them, and he settled inside the siege for the protracted siege that awaited them. Following the siege he took part in the Invasion of Westbridge where he joined House Tyrell during the conflict which caused a great problem between him and his brother Marvin who had never embraced their House Tyrell heritage. History Early History Clayton Scott was born in Tree Hill , and as the oldest child of James, and Lydia Scott he was born a distinct member of both House Scott, and House Tyrell. Clayton's mother Lydia was a diehard member of House Tyrell and only her extreme love for her husband James had allowed her to change her last name. When Clayton was only 7 his father accompanied the Lucerne army to the Battle of Lyons , and while fighting in this battle his father James was killed. His body was obviously never able to be brought back, and this tore an emotional hole in his mother. Clayton was born into the House Scott, House Tyrell mix of a family that he was and this along with the death of his father during the Battle of Lyons meant that he was raised by his mother to be a loyal member of House Tyrell even though he grew up in the House Scott estate inside Tree Hill. This discrepency between the loyalties he had to show on the surface often led to moments where his mind begin forgetting what he was doing. This shell game that he was forced to play also had the effect of driving a rift between him and his brother, as Clayton spent a lot of time with his mother learning the arts of gaining influence and this allowed him to become very popular with the other children which was far more then his unpopular brother could have said. Surface Love As Clayton became increasingly popular his mother begin pushing him to stop moving from girl to girl and to just find a girl that would make a perfect match for him in marriage. Clayton was up to this point attempting to find someone he could love but after the talk with his mother he understood that wasn't in the cards and instead he was meant to marry for power. When he met Quinn James he saw her as the perfect marriage partner, but for the unfortunate Quinn who fell in love with Clayton she did not understand that he was not emotionally involved in the relationship. The two begin planning their marriage as the days dwindled down before the Fall of Tree Hill, and for this time although Clayton continued to be with other women, the two were on the surface extremely happy to the public. Main Article : Second battle of Tree Hill Order of the Golden Dragon Main Article : Order of the Golden Dragon Civil War Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Where once he followed his mother's loyalties and was more for the Tyrell heritage of his mother, his marriage to Quinn James and subsequently spending so much time with the Scott's meant that he has now shifted to House Scott on the surface but deep down he has remained loyal to House Tyrell. Family Members House_Scott.jpg|James Scott - Father|link=James Scott Relationships Tristifer_Lonmouth_Cover_Front.jpg|Tristifer Lonmouth - Rival|link=Tristifer Lonmouth Quinn_James.jpg|Quinn James - Former Lover|link=Quinn James Category:House Scott Category:House Tyrell Category:Goth Category:People of Tree Hill Category:People Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:Member of the Order of the Golden Dragon